Stark & the Strange Dreams
by zakbaganslover96
Summary: Another Ghost Adventures based story. I do NOT own any of the GAC or Eastern State Penitentiary  as stated in the Prologue . What will the GAC do when their minds are engulfed by strange dreams that turn into a reality?
1. Prologue

The Revenge of Stark

An Adventure of the GAC Story

Inspired by Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, and Billy Tolley

CHARACTER LIST

_Zak Bagans~ 34 year old Ghost Hunter._

_Nick Groff~ 32 year old Ghost Hunter._

_Aaron Goodwin~ 35 year old Ghost Hunter and Camera Man._

_Maria Cimmino~ 33 year Old; investigator at Eastern State Penitentiary. (Made up by Me)_

_Nick Galluci~ Executive at Eastern State. (Made up by Me)_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

_**It had been 5 months since Stark's last encounter with Bagans. He has been in hiding for those months pretending to be dead. When in reality… he is very much alive. Our story opens up in the fabulous Las Vegas Nevada, or as it's locally known: Sin City. After finishing an investigation at another location Zak, Nick, Aaron, and Billy were returning to their HQ. The streets of Sin City were calm and filled with life. Let the story begin…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**This is just a short introduction to the story. Chapter 1 will be posted. :) FYI: This story will make more sense if you read my other story, "Stark and the Suit of Gold".**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"What a nice day it is today." Zak said as he and his friends strolled around the block. They had decided to go for a short walk before taking to the skies and going to their next location. The boys were headed to Eastern State Penitentiary back in Philadelphia.

"I wonder how active this place is going to be since we were last there…" Aaron questioned himself. No one knew how active this location would be. With their time running out, the guys decide to get in the Crew Van and head to the airport…

* * *

><p>2 Hours Later<p>

"Flight 4067 to Philadelphia is now boarding" the intercom spoke, and Zak Nick Aaron and Billy got up and began walking to their plane. They showed their boarding passes to the women in front of the gate. She stamped each pass and each of the guys went through. The plane held 2 seats on each side, so Zak and Aaron went to the left, and Nick and Billy went to the right. As Zak was getting into his seat he noticed a figure in a black trench coat sitting in the row in front of him…

"_Why does this man look familiar?" _Zak thought to himself. Without over thinking it, Zak just kept going until he got to his seat. As the plane ride progressed, Zak found himself in a weird dream…

_He was in the penitentiary… Eastern State, with a woman… All of a sudden Aaron and Nick came in screaming. The four people had turned white… They seemed to be cornered when he heard a dark voice. With one final scream of terror Zak awoke…_

* * *

><p>Zak woke up in a state of terror… He was trembling and sweating.<p>

"DUDE BRO, are you okay?" Aaron was checking to see if Zak was okay or not, "What happened bro?"

"I just had the scariest dream… You were there… and Nick and Billy were there too." Zak was explaining his dream to Aaron. Once he had explained the whole thing, Aaron was speechless; he confessed, "Zak… I had the same dream last night."

* * *

><p><strong><span>I attempted a little cliffhanger here. :) I know the story is kind of boring right now, but it will get better. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.<span>**


	3. Chapter 2

Zak turned white, his eyes wide, "You had the same dream?" he wanted to make sure he heard Aaron right. Aaron nodded. What could this mean? Zak began to wonder if Nick and Billy were having these same dreams too…

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"_Attention Passengers: We will be landing in Philadelphia momentarily. The ride will be slightly rocky as we are experiencing some turbulence." _Stated the pilot. As the plane began to make its descent, it jerked back and forth. Sometime while it was rocking Zak saw what looked like a black flash, quickly move to the back of the plane. He peered above the seat to see the man in the black trench coat gone.

"Where did that strange man go?" Zak asked Aaron. Aaron just shrugged and shook his head. Zak turned around to see nobody in the back of the plane. When all of a sudden a loud crashing sound engulfed the entire plane. Some passengers screamed others let out yelps.

"Zak, what the hell was that?" Aaron asked. Zak wished he knew that's when Billy yelled out, "OH MY GOD. NICK! NICK!"

Zak and Aaron turn to see a sight that would be implanted in their minds forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Before reading this chapter please note that there is some violent terms within this chapter. So please keep that in mind._**

* * *

><p>The faces of Zak and Aaron turned as white as the paint covering the plane. They had complete, utter disgust covering their entire face. They turned to see Nick's head smashed into the seat in front of him. He must have hit his whole face, which was mangled together with bruises and blood. He was unconscious. Billy got emergency help immediately.<p>

Some nurses came and Nick went into a special section of the plane for some critical medical attention. But something was puzzling Zak… As he fell asleep again, he had another strange dream.

_He was on this exact plane… sitting next to Aaron exactly as he was before. This dream seemed as if he was going back in time. Zak saw the black figure go to the back of the plane again, just as it did earlier. This time Zak was able to catch a glimpse of the figure's face as if time slowed just enough so he could see the face. As the collar of the trench coat dropped for a split second, Zak was able to catch a view of the man's face. As he did, his jaw dropped he rubbed his eyes and before he knew it, awoke again…_

By the time Zak woke up, they had landed in Philadelphia. Still feeling a little groggy, he mustered all of his strength and got his luggage and exited the plane. He looked all over to try and find that black figure. Zak was so puzzled as to how a human could just vanish like that…

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

The guys had reached their hotel, and were just relaxing inside of their rooms. Zak was just hanging around watching TV when he heard his phone ring. He got up and answered it; on the other end was a dark, low-pitched voice. It said,

"_Remember me Bagans?" _the voice said… Before Zak had time to answer the voice spoke again, "_I caused your friend's head to be smashed into the seat of the plane. That black flash you saw move to the back of the plane? That was me as well. Well Zak? Do you remember me?" _The voice ended with an evil laugh and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter. :) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave me reviews. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

'_' _the signal on the phone rang out, as Zak dropped the receiver.

"_It couldn't be Stark… he died five months ago in that helicopter accident… Didn't he?" _Zak was thinking to himself about who that person could have been. Luckily a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Zak opened the door to see Aaron very flustered.

"Zak, bro, some creepy voice called my room number, asking me if I remembered him!" Aaron was trying to calm himself down, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Aaron…" Aaron was still pacing back and forth, "Aaron… DUDE!" Finally Zak caught Aaron's attention, "The same weird voice just called me a few minutes before you came in".

Aaron replied, "Bro, do you think this is only happening to us two? These strange dreams and creepy phone calls?"

"I'm not sure Aaron, but I'd like to find out. Let's go talk to Billy." Zak said, and the two went off to Billy's room.

The two made it to Billy's room to find him on the phone as well. When he hung up he said,

"Guys, this creepy guy just—"Zak and Aaron cut him off.

"We know Billy. The guy had called us too." Zak stated.

"That's really strange…" Billy replied, "I wonder how Nick is doing…" Everyone got silent for a minute, praying to themselves that Nick would be okay. Zak suddenly got angry…

"That filthy piece of scum. How could he do that to Nick? I'll get him back…" Zak said with angry tears filling his eyes, "Even if it's the last thing I do." And with that he stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Zak was on his way back to his hotel room, he was almost in the point of tears. He was worried about his friend, his partner. As he shut the door of his room, for the first time Zak Bagans cried. He had never had these strange dreams, phone calls, or events harass him before. Why now? Why at all? He had so many questions, but he had no answers and that's what was bothering him the most.

"_I usually always have an answer to everything… Why don't I have an answer to all of these strange things happening to me and my friends?" _Zak thought to himself. The phone in his room rang again. Not knowing who would be on the other line, Zak reluctantly picked up the phone…

"_Hello is this Zak Bagans_?" it sounded like a woman on the other end.

"Yes it is who is calling?" Zak replied in question.

"_I'm Maria Cimmino a nurse calling from Philadelphia Hospital. I am calling to update you on your friend Nick Groff_." The women replied.

Zak's face cheered up a little, wiping a tear from his cheek he kept up the conversation,

"Oh great! How is he doing? His Nick okay?"

"_Ha-ha, yeah Nick is doing lovely. He his healing well and should be out in a few days_." Maria answered.

"Great! Thank you for calling me with the good news Maria, and give me another call when Nick is ready to leave the hospital." Zak told her.

"_Don't worry I will!" _And Maria hung up the phone.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL

"Maria did Zak answer the phone?" Nick asked his voice still a little shaky.

"Yes sweetie he picked up and I spoke to him." Maria smiled and gave Nick a big hug.

Nick replied, "You did tell him who you were right?"

"Of course Nick, I gave him my name…" Maria answered.

"No Maria, did you tell him we're in a relationship?" Nick questioned.

Maria nodded her head and Nick asked her why she didn't say anything. Maria said,

"I completely forgot hunny. Sorry…" Another nurse came in to take Maria's shift. Maria gave Nick a kiss, and left the room.

"I guess I'll rest for awhile…" Nick said to himself, and he fell asleep…

_Nick fell asleep and began to dream. He was in the penitentiary and was investigating one of the wings with Aaron, and Zak was downstairs investigating with Maria. As they were provoking, a loud crashing sound was coming from the wing across from them. Nick and Aaron went running to where they thought the crashing sound was coming from. When they got into the West Wing, they saw a large white mass. The two ran screaming to Zak and Maria. What did they find? Maria pinning Zak to the floor, trying to do wrong with him… Nick yelled and woke up…_

About 4 nurses came rushing in to see if Nick was okay. "Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad dream." Nick replied, and the nurses left. Now Nick started getting a little concerned. Why was he having a dream about his girlfriend wanting Zak? She only spoke to him once on the phone… The more Nick was sitting in his hospital bed, the more he worried. Once Maria's shift resumed he would talk to her about it…


End file.
